Shadow Vigilante
Shadow Vigilante is the Daughter of the Shadow Poacher. She is a shadow that likes to be in the cool shades of every corner of a room, every shade that overshadows a building, and every small object that indifts a shade and so on. Shadow Vigilante has many nicknames herself: "Shadow V",'' "S.V",'' "Shadow", and'' "V". Most of the times, she likes to be called ''"V". Personality Shadow Vigilante is a very lonely girl. Due to her father's(Shadow Poacher) hatred crimes he commited over the past few years. Many students at Monster High hates her and accusses her of every lawbreaking acts. This causes Shadow Vigilante to be angry at many things. Shadow Vigilant is very deep with many certain subjects. This displays herself as a mysterious and thoughtful girl ''at Monster High. Though many students there are very unsure about her conditions and personality, they'd mostly leave her alone. Though, Shadow Vigilante is a very bright and talented young girl. Always stays out of trouble and seems calm at all times of a situation. Her teachers often report of their worries that "She can sit still for minutes without even budging". Shadow Vigilante is very watchful, thus making her an excellent examiner. She shows great skills in both Art and English. At gym, she is very active, however she is not a athlete. She also shows great enthusiasm in writing 5-page reports. Even if the assignment was assigned to be an paragraph long, she'll still write a couple of pages. This makes her a good opinionator and speaker. Shadow Vigilante's anger consist of herself being ashamed at her father, the Shadow Poacher. Her father left her at a very young age, never returning back to her or her mother. They constantly see him on the News channel, being caught and captured, and even escaping from prison. This also angers her of how her life constantly changes because of people not accepting her. Thus, making Shadow Vigilante a silent and quiet girl, bottling up her emotions and letting them sink in. Physical Description Shadow Vigilante's colors are the same as her father's, colors of black and purple-plum with unknown clothing(because of their shades that hides their own clothing). However, it seems that she wears somesort of a detective's trenchcoat due to both her risks have coat sleeves on it. She wears high-heels that seems to attach to the rest of her body. She endwells a floppy hat like her father, but doesn't show any signs hair. What Shadow Vigilante adores most is her cape that constantly flies and drifts behind her. Her face shows nothing but a empty space of a shade. However, she has a white pair of cat-like eyes with a sly mouth. Her mouth is adorned with sharp, shark-like teeths. Shadow Vigilante is skinny but strong. Like her father of great agility and balance, she can jump pretty high and run fast. At night, she sometimes prowl around the citites and neighborhood, obviously doing her favorite activity ''"watching". Relationships Family Her father Shadow Poacher is a criminal, due to the amounts of thiefts he displayed over the years. She lives alone with her motherunknown. Friends As a lonely girl, she does have friends. A catgirl named Kyoko Koneko often gives her company, in which Shadow Vigilante respects. She has a curiousity for Spectra Vondergeist, whom she and her have alot in common; a love for writing and watching in the dark, along with enjoying delightful bakery. Romance Shadow Vigilante has a boyfriend named Dust Tinct, who conceals himself in the shadows(a very vague boy). Pet Samurai is an female eagle that always stays alongside with her owner Shadow Vigilante. Like her owner, Samurai is calm and watchful. With her acute senses and sharp vision, this makes Samurai a perfect predator. However, still young and hasn't fully mature yet, Samurai still has much to learn and experience. Gallery Monsterhigh-Shadowgirl3.jpg|Shadow Vigilante, awaiting the return of her eagle(Samurai). MonsterHigh-Shadowgirl1.jpg|(Left) V displaying her worries. (Right) V being cautious around herself. Monsterhigh-Shadowgirl4.jpg|Dust Tinct, with his pet Cockatoo named "Screech". MonsterHigh-Shadowgirl2.jpg|V worried, alongside with Dust. References Trivia *﻿ The word'' "vigilante"'' means a "self proclaimed hero who protect his or her own city. Thus, making themselves a hero that shows no conditions of being repayed back" *The name "Dust Tinct" is actually a name related to the word "distinct". ''Meaning, ''"a clear and unmistakable identity". Category:Original Characters Category:Females